The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a microfluidic system and also a microfluidic system, in particular produced according to said method, and the use of such a microfluidic system.
Microfluidic systems have developing areas of application in particular in biotechnology, analytical, pharmaceutical and clinical chemistry, environmental analysis and foodstuff chemistry. They are used for example in the form of miniaturized analysis systems, so-called μTAS (Miniaturized Total Analysis System) and also as a lab-on-chip system or as microreactors. Microfluidic systems can be used for example for sample collection, sample preparation, microreaction, separation, detection in active ingredient research, diagnostics analysis and in screening. One advantage of the use of microfluidic systems is the reduction of costs and simplification of handling as a result of the reduction of sample volume and reagent use and consumption. Furthermore, a shorter analysis time and a higher sample throughput are possible.
Microfluidic systems generally consist of glass or polymer substrates in which channels and other passive fluidic elements, such as integrated mixer structures, sample reservoirs, are produced by structuring, for example by means of hot embossing or injection molding. Active elements, such as pumps or actuators and sensors, can be integrated by hybrid integration, for example. In this case, usually in serial methods, prestructured substrates are equipped with individual active components and the latter are then contact-connected.
WO 2005/014452 describes a batch process for producing a semiconductor component with a plastic housing, in which a carrier plate is provided with a thermosensitive adhesive on its top side and this top side is equipped with a multiplicity of individual semiconductor chips. The semiconductor chips are then embedded into a plastic housing composition and the carrier plate is removed by the thermosensitive adhesive being heated. The composite wafer released in this way can then be subjected to redistribution wiring by means of standard thin-film technologies and materials. The pads produced are then provided with solder bumps. The composite wafer can subsequently be separated into individual semiconductor chips.